


The Story of Jim Egg and Spock Egg -- SPECIAL

by jonesnapril, Reeno



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Dragons, Eggs, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesnapril/pseuds/jonesnapril, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim egg is back to life again, so is Spock egg. Why? Because there is a Khan egg in this cave!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Jim Egg and Spock Egg -- SPECIAL

“You are going to pay for this.” Egg Khan said morosely. He is one slim egg with a scarf-shape purple pattern. But that is hidden under a mess of mud now- to cover the pinhole in extraction of his egg white. ”Everyone of you are going to play the detective game with me, after my hatching. ”

“Oh, surely. We really appreciate you.” By his side, egg McCoy thanked him sincerely and goes, ”but, have you seen Jim?” 

“He’s rolling out there.” With the advantage of his height, Khan located Jim playing crazily in the grass far away, and then McCoy sees him too.

“Come back, Jim, you’ll get allergy!” He shouts.

“Save it, Bones, we all know that’s not a problem at all,” Jim- not an egg anymore, but a true young dragon- blast out laughing when answering him, and then running away. The green pointy-eared dragon stick to him, occasionally he will say ‘This is illogic’, but there is no other discontent besides the rarely complain. 

They are running far away, finally disappeared in sight.

“Carrying that pointy-eared hobgoblin running all the way around and calling that ADVANTURE-” McCoy says sharply, “We’ll see, I’ll be out in a few days and by that time, if Jim still can’t cooperate well, I’ll be pleased to stab him with the prick on my tail! He’d better watch out not to be caught.” There comes a brief silence, and then he turns to Khan, ”Your egg white is wonderful, I mean, there is a huge difference between volcano dragon and forest dragon, but your egg white saved both of them. ”

“Apparently thanks to my special descent. ” Khan is very glad to be praised. McCoy even has this delusion that he seemed to growing a little bit longer.

“Hey, so, that’s true?” McCoy keeps his voice down, asking excitedly.

“What’s true?’

“Your superpower! That you have all this abilities because you actually is an alien egg which came from the Horse-Face Planet, is that true?”

Khan makes this noise between being choked and coughing, ”NO!” He yells, “Of cause NOT, use that thing on your neck! I was just genetically engineered, that’s all. ”

“Oh…I see.” McCoy says regretly, ”So it’s also not true that they say you can’t get out for three-hundred years?”

“asdfghhjkl!” Hitten right on the heart, Khan bursting out some curses with Draconic. He turns angrily, rolling back to the deep in the cave.

“No wonder they all say that he’s a high-functioning sociopath egg,” McCoy speaks to himself. Then he looks up and catches Jim just arriving after a long trip, and all the thoughts about Khan simply slip out of his mind.

“Freeze, Jim, get back! You haven’t done your medical examination yet!”

 

END


End file.
